A Spiders Tale: Year One
by Nukerz99
Summary: What would harrys life at hogwarts have bin like if months befor his 11th birthday he got spidermans powers from the movie. first fic so any Suggestions welcome in reviews.
1. Life With The Dursley

Disclaimer: I will only say this once I do not own Spiderman or Harry Potter I am only writing this for fun.

AN: This is my first story I will try to update often maybe a chapter or 2 a week and ill try and make them loner as I go and any suggestions on ways to improve the story are welcome I don't like the title that much so any suggestions on a better one are welcome.

Summery: What would Harry's life at Hogwarts be like if only a couple of months before his 11th birthday he got Spiderman's powers.

Probably wont be romance in the story intill I hit 4th or 5th year so don't ask for parings in reviews.

_**A Spiders Tale: Year 1**_

Chapter 1

_Life With The Dursley's_

"Wake up you brat and make breakfast before Vernon and Dudley have to leave. Quickly or none for you." Came the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley as she unlocked a small cupboard under the stairs of here immaculately clean and orderly house.

Inside that cupboard a small lanky boy with messy black hair lay on a cot his brilliant emerald eyes wide open but unable to leave for the past 30 minuets that he had bin awake because of the locked door which was no longer an obstruction. So the young 10-year-old boy set the small black spider that had bin crawling around his hand as he watched its blurry image down and got up pulling on his baggy old pants and shirt as he went. Slipping his glasses on as he went putting the world into sharp focus letting him see as well as anyone else.

Pulling another spider off his socks as he pulled them on he got off his cot and went into the kitchen to cook for his Aunt Uncle and Cousin. About ten years ago his parents had died in a car crash leaving him with his moms sister and her family. As his uncle insists on reminding him he should have gone with them but he survived the crash with nothing but a lighting bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He was torn on his feelings on the scar it was a constant reminder of what landed him hear with this family and wonder what being raised by his parents would have bin like. At the same time it made him feel connected with people he was certain would have loved him something he only dreamed about what was like.

All the boy new about his parents was that that there names where James and Lily Potter and that they had named him Harry Potter. He learned quickly growing up with the Dursleys not to ask questions especially about his parents. Saying or asking the wrong thing tended to land him in trouble most of the time. For a quiet life a the Dursleys he learned simply do his chores and your fine. The old adage "Out of sight out of mind" worked extremely well for his Aunt and Uncle unless they wanted to blame something on him or him to do something they seemed to completely forget he existed. Even the house plain and clean as it was had no evidence of a fourth resent of the house on photos you could make out the large and neckless man with a black mustache; his horse-faced and bony wife; and the blond, pink, and porky son but nowhere was the evidence of the forth resident of the house.

Deciding he had better not make Aunt Petunia wait any longer Harry got up to prepare breakfast and pack away a lunch for his field trip today or in Dudley's case lunches for one was not enough for that boy. After that he packed up and walked to the buss stop with his cousin doing his best to stay far ahead of him so he couldn't play his faveret game of hit Harry. And so began the start of the day that would change Harry Potter's life and fate forever.


	2. And So It Begins

**A Spiders Tale: Year One**

Chapter 2 

_And so it Begins_

Harry was excited it was the end of the year field trip meaning a day of fun with no work and maybe he would enjoy it and see something interesting unless of course his cousin found some way to ruin it but for the most part he would try to ignore him and his friends.

The trip was to the London University of United Science one of the top research centers on various subjects in all of England. The specific subject they where there to see was spiders Harry's class had done an unit on spiders studying them reading about them writing about them and in the case of the small group of spiders living in the glass case in the classroom trying to raise them unsuccessfully but still trying.

Harry turned his attention back to the tore guide a young brunet women that looked about as excited to be there talking about spiders as Dudley which was not at all her droning voice was lost to most of the kids but Harry was interested in his 8 legged roommates so heard a lot of what she was saying "and this specimen is a special spider in that its thread has a tinsel strength of several tons which is comparable to that of the large suspension cables on a suspended bridge…then we have the jumping spider that can leap great distances using its powerful leg strength and uncanny coordination and balance making it near imposable for it to fall or miss its target… and hear we have one of the more interesting specimens this spiders species is known for there extremely fast reaction time which is so fast the researchers are still trying to get an accurate time on it if you watch its reactions to threats its almost borders on precognition being able to sense what was coming before it got there a sort of Spider Sense…and here we have an example of some spiders strength witch this specimen is capable of lifting up to 20 times its own body weight…and here we have it the universities pride and joy our 14 genetically engendered super spiders incorporating the best traits from all of our test subjects…oh 13 well the researchers must be working on that one " Harry stopped listening as he saw his cousin approach with his friend Piers.

"Hey potter why don't you volunteer to be one of the spiders they experiment on o wait your not a spider you just live with them. HAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHEEEHE." Dudley and Piers were laughing there oversized round heads off at a joke when Harry could find no humor in the stupid statement.

"Well maybe you should too I imagine the first talking pig would be quite a find for them." The words found there way out of his mouth before he could stop himself and as Harry was tuning to run towards the tour guide and safety of his teacher Dudley finally figured out what he said and shoved Harry to the ground Harry skidded a few feet and collided with a bench he heard the teacher yelling at Dudley for misbehaving in a very well respected institution when they where lucky to be invited there even for the day and now he would haft to serve a detention.

Harry wasn't paying too much attention for as he landed his hand had run into a spider climbing that very same bench he collided with, Harry felt like screaming in pain as it bit him he swung his hand and crushed the spider on the side of the bench then looked at the bite it was right between the thumb and pointer fingers on his left hand.

After being told off for fighting with Dudley he was let off because he didn't actually do anything wrong. But that didn't mater to Petunia and Vernon they blamed it all on harry and locked him strait away in his cubered without dinner locking the door. What they didn't notice because they locked the door was Harry passing out in a pain filled shaking sweating body.


End file.
